The Kin of the Hunt
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: The perfect hunter,how the three Winchesters live with being the ultimate predator.Random scenes from Authors Universe. Wee!Were!Chester Christmas chapter up.
1. First Hunt

**AU Were! Chester flick that I may consider adding random chapters to on occasion…**

**--**

The Colorado night was perfect in the thick woods that stretched out beneath the mountain tops. The bright red October moon glowed bright as she watched her followers dance beneath her beautiful beams, they fed from her power, yet shuddered in her command. The forest was thick with falling leaves, colors splashed lavishly in the darkness, seeming the radiate through the black night, stark against the silvery light.

A large shadow loomed on a boulder, it stood on four strong legs, its size and appearance making the bravest men tremble in fear. Its attention was wrapt, ears perked and body still as it studied the scene in the meadow below.

The large black wolf watched with dark brown eyes, they were narrowed in concentration as he watched his eldest son stalk his prey. It was his first hunt alone, and he refused to miss a moment of it, yet he would not allow himself to step in, at the age of fifteen in human years it was time he learned to hunt alone. He would start with dear, rabbits and other small creatures, but he knew that would quickly want to start hunting _other_ game.

The wolf was smaller then himself, thin yet sleeked with lean muscles that rippled smoothly beneath shining dark blonde fur. His bright green eyes watched with utter concentration as he stalked forward, paws silently touching the ground as he neared the deer that ate quietly, the wolf's presence unknown.

A small sigh came from beside the large black wolf, he looked down at his youngest son with eyes narrowed in annoyance. The pup sat squirming as silently as he could, although the father could tell from the bored look in his eyes he wouldn't be able to contain it for long. The pup was smaller then his brother, thin with seemingly only long legs and huge paws. His fur was dark chocolate brown with only two white flecks on his cheek and muzzle.

The wolf let out a soft growl, only briefly showing his teeth in a warning to be silent. The pup immediately froze, eyes cast down in fear and respect of the alpha.

Returning his attention to his son off in the distance he watched as he stopped mere feet from the deer, he silently coiled his back legs, muscles taunt and ready for the killing leap. There was a pause in which all was silent, all three wolves seemed to hold their breath, every thought stopped in fear that it would be much to loud.

He leaped, paws spread, snarl pulled back on his face as teeth found rough fur that hid precious arteries in the neck. But he was made for this, with strong jaws he clamped down and felt his fang slide through fur, flesh and muscles until it hit bone. The deer bucked beneath him, instinct flooding it as the putrid scent of fear and terror filled the air, making the wolf's mind go even more wild. With a strong shake of his head he heard a loud snap and the body beneath him stilled, the scent of death beginning to fill the air surrounding them.

The wolf released hesitantly, instinct tugged at him harshly, the want to gorge on the raw flesh calling to him. He refused though, for the alpha always ate first, and that pack laws were stronger then even then the instinct that kept him alive. There is no wolf without the pack, and no pack without the wolf.

He rose his bloodied muzzle and let out a long, joyous howl. He cocked his head and heard a response near by, his fathers and alphas proud call made his heart leap with joy.

The sound of paws could not be heard until his father and brother were right next to him. He looked down, eyes not meeting his fathers in show of submission to the elder wolf. He had never been apart of a large pack, like his father and mother had been, but he still knew every law and rule that he must follow.

His father came up beside him, looming over him with great strength and power that seemed to radiate from his being. The wolf shrunk further away, wondering why his father was showing such dominance tonight, he would never challenge him, why would he do this.

A yip made him look up, but not meet his fathers eyes, a grin show on the older wolf's muzzle, pride sparked in his eyes.

"_Your kill, you decide when we eat."_ The words echoed in his head and the wolf let a small smile play on his face.

Without another word he dug in, his father and then brother following suite. The night was theirs, and as they finished their feast they raised their heads and howled. The howls of the night were more then just noise, they were the songs that showed the bonds of a family…of a pack.


	2. Fight for it All

Sam's hands trembled in both excitement and fear, his heart beat quickly in his throat and his breathing was rapid. They had excepted him. The school of his dreams had excepted him.

It was literally a dream come true. The very ticket to his future was the small piece of paper in his hands, it was his life waiting to be explored. There was only one problem, his father…his alpha.

Sam felt bile rise in his throat, the thought of telling his father the news sending a punch of anxiety through his gut. He ran cold, clammy hands through his hair as he paced the small cabin.

To make matters worse it was the night of the full moon, its power would make them all more agitated and aggressive then usual. Sam thought of not telling his father, but he knew it was no use because he would immediately smell his unusual emotions.

Sam heard the door open in the next room, loud laughter from his brother and father entering the house. Sam gulped, eyes widening and frantically searching the room. He had been contemplating what to say for hours, recited and entire speech, but all logic suddenly left him as his father entered and he turned to jello.

John's laughter suddenly stopped, the scent of excitement, fear and anxiety rolling off Sam so strong it nearly gagged him. It was bitter and tainted with ammonia, musky from the wolf that lay within' his son, but Sam's unwillingness to except what he was almost seemed to change the musk to a more human scent. John hated that.

"What's wrong Sam?" John asked, concern and curiosity in his voice.

Sam kept his eyes down, in both fear and obedience to his alpha. He took a deep breath, another strong whiff of mixed emotions rolling off him. Dean gave him a concerned look, his older brother cocking his head in worry, just like he did in his wolf form.

"I…I got excepted into Stanford." Sam said, his voice cracking in excitement. He prayed his father would be excited, would want him to go, but deep down in his heart he knew that wouldn't be the case. He just hoped he was ready for it.

John was silent, his expressionless face showing no real emotion, but his scent was telling everything. Anger was building, like the smell of smoky sweat it grew stronger as he narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"That's great to hear son, but you weren't really planning on going, were you? I mean, you've got things here." John said in the calmest voice he could manage.

He couldn't believe his youngest son wanted to leave them. Leave his pack. Leave hunting. Leave the life he knew and become some average Joe. John was trying to keep as calm as he could, but the alpha in him begged to unleash itself, not only because of the moon that was just beyond reach in the distance, but to show the omega its place in the pack.

Sam's scent changed, the fear and excitement were dissipating as a wave of anger rolled off him, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger.

"Well I didn't apply to get a fancy letter dad, I plan on going." Sam growled, he suddenly felt more angry then ever.

He felt the wolf in him stir greater then ever, he was having a hard time keeping the shift at bay, it had never been a problem before, but now as anger swept him he found it a challenge. His breathing increased and his heart beat quickly, his legs felt light pumped with adrenaline as his fist clenched and unclenched, jaw grinding to maintain control.

John scented the change, but when Sam looked up and they met eyes he knew exactly what was going on within' his son. The wolf in Sam was tired of being the Omega, after years of learning and growing it had finally found the correct time to challenge the alpha, had found a reason to challenge its leader for its freedom from the packs laws. This only angered John more.

"So, what, you're just going to leave your family, your pack behind? Forget all you've learned, forget all you are, the responsibilities you have for some average Joe life?" John roared, his anger boiling over at the younger mans unwillingness to back down.

"I want my own life dad! Why can't you just let me go do what I want?! It doesn't mean I'm abandoning you and Dean, doesn't mean I'll forget what I am! I just want to do this with my life, why can't you just let me do what I want for once?!" Sam roared back, his eyes locked in with his fathers.

"You traitor, after all this pack has done for you, after all I've done for you, you're just going to turn your back and leave us. How could you be so selfish?!" John growled, he moved closer to Sam, circling him in a threatening matter.

The whole fight Dean had remained silent, he figured his Dad would yell at Sam, scare him a bit and his younger brother would back down. He'd been wrong, and with each passing moment his fear for his father and brothers lives increased. The only way Sam was going anywhere was by fighting his dad, he prayed it wouldn't come to this, but Sam's stubbornness seemed to be allowing no other way.

Sam spat bitter laughter at his father, his expression turning to pure rage.

"I'M the selfish one?! How dare you even accuse ME of being selfish! You dropped EVERYTHING dad, everything to find mom's killer! You left your pack, you gave Dean and I no choice but to follow what YOU thought was right! All our lives dad you've kept us the way YOU like, well I've had enough!" Sam roared, his eyes blazing as the whites were swallowed by the hazel color and the wolf began surface even more.

"How dare you, you ungrateful little bastard!" John growled, baring his teeth that had lengthened into sharp fangs.

The two stared each other down, neither gaze leaving the other to decline a challenge. The tension built, Dean fearfully sat in the corner knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do about the whole situation. The scent of anger, rage and want for dominance consumed his senses, made him sway with nausea and fear. He felt the pull of the moon, knew that the change would come soon, and prayed that with it the release of this challenge.

John had enough, with a roar he leaped at his son, seeing no other way to change his son's mind then show him it was his responsibility to the pack to remain with them. In mid air he swiftly shift, years of experience making it effortless. He landed atop of Sam who was still in his human form, the large black wolf over powering his weaker form. Sam let out a inhuman roar, he got his feet beneath his fathers under belly and kicked as hard as he could, sending the wolf through the air.

Sam let out a roar and released his own beast, clothes tore up quickly as he shifted from a man to a large brown wolf, taller then his father but not quite as heavy. His father had recovered, the two wolves circled one another in the small cabin, snarling and snapping as they held each others gazes, neither willing to release the lock they had.

Dean shifted quickly, wanting so desperately to step in, but knowing that was only asking for a beating himself. He sat with ears plastered to his head in fear, soft whimpers escaping him as the two most important people in his life were about to kill one another.

Sam made the leap this time, years of training in both forms had taught him well, he fainted for his fathers throat but as his father went to protect it he instead wiped his feet out from beneath him. Sam dived then for his fathers throat, but his alpha was well trained and threw Sam off with brute force. Sam landed hard on his side, his fathers supernatural speed had him on him within' a moment, Sam was pinned and his father was going for his throat. The rage in Sam rushed him, sending waves of strength within' his muscles he threw his father off and through the large glass window. Shards off glass flew every where as the large wolf sailed through and out into the lawn below.

Sam leaped after him, instinct now controlling his mind and every action. The wolf wanted dominance, no matter what it took. The alpha was shocked by his sons strength, by his refusal to cooperate. He was feeling the trip through the window, but he would heal quickly, he didn't think he'd be able to say the same for his son after this.

The black wolf rose, meeting the teeth of his now opponent. They struggled, fur flew as lethal jaws clamped down on skin, blood seeped from various wounds and the scent of boiling rage was thick in the air.

Sam wrestled with his father, waiting for that one opening, but not allowing his own to come. Finally he saw it, for a brief moment his father revealed his throat, and Sam dove, he felt claws tears through his flesh as he did, but the anger within' him gave his body unknown strength.

He felt the soft fur beneath his tongue, the thin flesh in between his teeth and the strong beat of a heart pulsated quickly through the jugular that lay there within' his jaws. It was in his power to decide if his father lived or died now. He was in power. For the first time ever in his entire life…he was in power.

He held his father there for a moment, the black wolf was covered in battle scars and flecks of graying age that told he once would have easily taken this challenge. He let that thought sink into the old alpha.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He told his father, his telepathic voice a deep growl.

"If you leave, don't you dare come back." His father said, his voice strong, but clearly shaken with disbelief beneath it.

Sam released him, slowly backing away to make sure his father would not try another round. He lay there panting, refusing to meet Sam's eyes, his defeat had made him alpha and John knew it. Even if it was for just one night, John had to abide those laws, no matter how much of the father in him wanted to reach out to his son.

Sam turned away, disgusted with the situation, with what he had done, what he was. He glared up at the moon, seething hate rising in him at the sight of it. He shook his head, looking up he found Dean gazing at him with hurt eyes.

Dean didn't look away though, it wasn't a challenge, this look was human, this look was begging for his baby brother to stay. Sam sighed, coming up beside his older brother.

Dean was a well built, dark blonde wolf that matched his fathers size perfectly. Sam stood taller then him, but he still always looked up to his big brother Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wish it didn't have to be this way." Sam said, his voice soft with sympathy.

Dean didn't say anything, his hurt look not leaving as his gaze went between his father and his brother. With a defeated look he tore his gaze from Sam and walked slowly over to his father, tail low and ears flat as he cowered by his alpha, his father and his alliance.

Sam sighed, giving Dean a last sad look as he spoke to him.

"Bye Dean, I'll miss you…big brother."

With that Sam leaped back in the cabin, willing the change to his human form as soon as he landed. He felt hot tears prick at his eyes, turning to meet his father and brothers gaze one last time, he found them gone…only the pale moonlight reflection off shards of glass that lay in the lawn.

xXx

When John and Dean returned home the next morning, they found all of Sam's belongings gone, his scent old and a single note on the kitchen table. It was a dried muddy paw print and only read five simple words in black ink, but made both Dean and John wipe their eyes and grit their teeth in regret.

"I will always love you."


	3. The Eternal Life of Love

**Been a while, but since this is my just for fun story, and one I like to put a lot of passion into, I hope it's okay. This is the chapter in which Sam and Jess meet, enjoy! o.o**

xXx

A tall figure walked quickly in the strong wind, his back hunched slightly as he pushed against the invisible force. He clutched his new books tightly, trying desperately to protect them from the forces that nature was sending at him on the California day.

The Stanford campus surrounded him, perfectly manicured lawn with impeccable landscaping that bordered many large buildings.

He came to an old brick building that read "Stevenson Hall" above the entrance, pushing open the door and trying to escape the gusting wind he quickly ran in, running right into a young woman.

A jolt of electricity shot through him as his body touched hers, it almost made him jump, but the experience held its pleasant and exhilarating feeling that made him want more. Made him want to pull the stranger closer, made the wolf in him snap wide awake.

Her scent was of Magnolia on a summers evening, radiating with confidence and happiness, her mood was relaxed and comfortable. It drove the wolf crazy, his nostrils flaring as he pulled in the scent, so sweet and delicious he couldn't help but want more.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you, I'm so sorry…" He babbled as he kneeled down to help her pick up the books she had dropped.

He chanced a glance at her face, shining blonde hair tousling before him as she gathered her belongings, her eyes rose to meet his and his breath caught in his throat. Bright blue eyes that made him weak in the knees, made the wolf squirm with want within' him. A smile lit up on her face as he handed her the books, their fingers brushing for an instant made the boy go wild with desire.

"It's okay, really… Sam, isn't it?" She asked, eyebrow quirking in a questioning manner.

He took a moment to process what had just happened, still desperately trying to keep his beast at bay as he fumbled for words.

"Yeah, yeah I think we might have a pre-law class together. Jessica, right?" He asked, trying to recover from his blunder.

"That'd be me, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get to a class. It was nice talking to you Sam, hope to see you around more often." She gave him a warm smile, and headed off, leaving him standing and stunned.

Sam mentally kicked himself for being so stupid, for being such a loser and freak that he couldn't even talk to this girl. Sighing, he picked up a walk again, thoughts of Jessica rolling in his head. He had physical contact with people daily, why had this girl made him feel so…odd? The wolf pawed at the back of his mind, reminding him tonight was the full moon and that it was feeling something for this woman. A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he remembered tonight, and that he had this stupid "gift" to carry.

He thought of his brother and father, a sudden ache in his chest reminding him how much his missed them. His thoughts drifted about them as he went down a few hallways, most large and tall with shining tile, his footsteps echoing loudly as he went.

He stepped into his classroom, a large auditorium full of students, that's when he suddenly remembered his father's words about mates.

"Boys, when I met your mother it was like I'd touched a living breathing fire, it is the most amazing thing you'll ever experience, meeting your mate. It's like a whole new world is introduced, and all you want to do is live and breathe that world…"

Sam paused, the thought that this Jessica girl might be his mate making him wonder. The teacher started speaking, signaling class had begun, Sam quickly sat but rather then beginning to take notes, he let his thoughts drift again.

It seemed impossible that some stranger could be his mate, but then again mates were the work of old magic. They could be a Were like him, or human.

The thought made him stop, he couldn't remember if there was wolf in her scent. Wolves could conceal there scent to a point, in order to tread lightly in other territories like he was, but a bit always remained. Right now though, he couldn't remember if she had carried it or now.

Either way, if they were mates she would be feeling something as well, even if she was just human.

xXx

Sam stared up at the full moon, it's reddish, orange glow showing the night was still young and as it grew older the colors would fade to bone white.

He let his head drop and sighed, he hated this. He could change at will, but since leaving his father and brother, refused to do so. The full moon was a different story though, it held power over the wolves, made them have to shift, or experience great discomfort throughout the night.

So now he sat, an oversized wolf looking rather out of place in the campus park. He was in the city, and didn't want to waste time driving all the way out to the country. He had class in the morning, that in itself was going to be a pain.

He stood and shook himself off, allowing the thoughts of Jessica to return. If he was human he would have smiled, the thought of her sparkling eyes and warm smile made his squirm with excitement.

He turned his nose to the wind, wishing that he might catch her scent. Only the scent of garbage and alcohol met his nose, making his muzzle scrunch with displeasure. Huffing a sigh he began to trot deeper into the woods, trying to get as far from the paved trails and the eyes of humans as possible.

He let his nose lead him to a small stream, the cool water a relief to his stressed mind. Trotting over to a large willow tree he flopped down in exhaustion, he still needed to get his sleep to feel right in the morning.

He began drifting off, the scents of people passing by on the closest path drifted in and out, images appearing in his mind in a dream like state. The scent of magnolia reached his nostrils, lingering for a moment before the beautiful image of Jessica ran through his mind. He shot up, suddenly wide awake, nostrils pulling in the evening air trying to pinpoint where she was.

His heart beat quickly in excitement, he was ashamed of himself for being so consumed with this girl, but at the same time, he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more.

His keen eyes saw easily in the dark, the pale moonlight enlightening the night mystically, the magic of the woods almost wrapping itself around his heart making him a act like a love struck pup. His large paws carried him silently through the woods, dodging twigs and falling on dried leaves softly as his nose lead him back to the path and closer to Jessica.

He reached the bushes that lined the path and cautiously leaned forward to peek through them. In the soft street lamp she seemed to glow brighter then anything else in the night, her blonde hair shimmering against her soft skin, her pace easy as she seemed to take in the beautiful night. Sam slowly stepped along, watching her intensely through the leaves, taking everything in, trying to memorize how she moved, how each step seemed to have such a purpose, and how her eyes seemed to show the appreciation she had for the simple ness of just a beautiful night.

Sam smiled inwardly, he felt an electric charged passion in the air as he stood within' her presence, the wolf quivering in excitement and want, sad she was no wolf like him, or else they could share the night together.

Sam snapped somewhat awake at the thought, so she was human, that was obviously confirmed. He was unsure how he felt about that right now, if she really was his mate, the kind of old magic, then things could get rather complicated.

He thought then, maybe he should leave her, let nothing come of this, how could a human accept what he was? Hell, he didn't even accept what he was. He wasn't natural, he didn't belong. Why should her burden her then? He let his head drop in disappointment and hurt, he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't lie to her, be two things and only show her one, he looked at his giant paws and closed his eyes in disgust. He hated this, hated what he was, and how he could never love because of it. He went to step further back into the shadows, but his thoughts had consumed him so much, he did not see the porcupine as his hunches bumped into it.

With a yelp Sam leaped full force away from the shock of quills shooting into his rear, sailing through the bushes and onto the sidewalk, right in front of Jessica. Sam was hit with a million thoughts at once, but one rang crystal clear.

"_Oh shit."_

Jessica had jumped and let out s yelp of her own in surprise, Sam hung his head in shame as he expected her to run away, screaming in fear and disgust.

"_Just get it over with already, I can only take so much in one night…"_

To his shock though, she didn't run, but instead inched closer.

"It's ok boy, I'm not gonna hurt ya, it's ok." She said softly, barley having to lower herself to be eye level with him.

Sam's tail wagged for the first time in ages, pain suddenly once again shooting through him, he fought the urge to whip around and lick his wounds.

Jessica held out a small hand, allowing a normal dog to smell it and see she was no harm. But Sam was no normal dog. He inched closer, sliding his muzzle under her hand, his huge head suddenly sliding beneath her palm, she laughed lightly.

"Well, aren't you a big sweetheart, huh?" She ran her hands through his thick fur, Sam taking it in, finding himself in complete bliss.

"Aren't you a little big to be running around in these parts? Or are you lost? Hmm?" She questioned him with those loving eyes as her hands traveled past his shoulders and down his back, Sam realized she was cautiously approaching his injury. He stilled and let her run her hands over his hip and slightly past where the quills stuck out sharply.

"Now, even if I was a porcupine, you would be the last dog I would want to mess with… even if you are a big softie." She smiled and he looked back at her, their eyes meeting.

She held it for a moment, her smile faltering as thoughts seemed to cross her mind, Sam whined softly and wagged his tail a bit and the smile suddenly reappeared.

"Sorry bud, you just kinda remind me of someone… your eyes, they're… well, sounds silly, but they're like this Sam guy I know.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. Then another. And a pinch made him bite his tongue as a quill was swiftly pulled out.

"Sorry bud, I know it hurts, but need to get these out, you're being very well behaved. You could of bit my head off by now…" She said as she continued to work with a smile.

Sam gulped as he let the thought of her recognizing his eyes roll over in his mind, could she maybe someday accept this? Hell, she hadn't run away screaming, she had helped him of all things. Sure, he could have pulled them out of his own butt cheek in the morning, but that would have sucked. A final pinch and the pain was gone, only a light throb to remind him it was healing.

"That's it my mysterious dog friend, all quills have successfully been removed." She straightened herself and he turned around to nuzzle her hand. She smiled warmly and took her face in her hands, staring once again in those large hazel eyes.

"I swear, you have the ridiculously adorable puppy eyes of one Sam Winchester. Don't tell him that, but it's definitely not a bad thing." She smirked and ruffled his mane.

Sam's tail wagged furiously and he let out a bark of excitement. He was ecstatic on the inside, hope renowned as he realized, she seemed to really like him back.

"Well I have to get some sleep tonight buddy, walk me to my dorm? I'd sure feel a lot safer." She patted her leg and he began to follow at light trot, sticking closely by her side.

She talked to him as they went on, he listened carefully, taking in everything she said and forming a plan for the very next day with the information. Much to soon they reached her dorm, and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I hate leaving you out here all alone, I would take you to the shelter tomorrow to see if you have a home, but I can't sneak you up, much to big buddy…" She seemed clearly upset about having to leave a homeless dog out alone in the world.

Sam licked her hand and looked up at her with perked ears, a wagging tail and an attempt at a smile.

"_I'll be okay, if only I could tell you just how okay…"_ He thought with warmth in his voice.

She smiled and bent down, pulling him in a hug, he eagerly accepted letting his muzzle come behind her neck and pull her closer. He heard her laugh and felt fingers grip his fur tight. Slowly she pulled away and met his eyes for a last time.

"There's something strange about you my friend, in a good way, but, I dunno… you're not a normal dog."

Sam grinned wolfishly, then spun around excitedly, acting like he knew his exact way home.

"Bye, behave yourself bug man!" She waved as she stepped into the building.

Sam listened and heard her reach her room, he trotted off, glee building in his heart until he could no longer contain it. A joyous howl burst from him, long and loving, telling every creature, human or not, that he had found love at last…

xXx

The next day, Sam walked right up to Jessica, confidence and warmth radiating from him as he made his way through the student cafeteria.

"Hey Jess." He smiled, her eyes looking up to meet his.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" She smiled, the surrounding room seeming to disappear as she did.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to join me tomorrow night for dinner, at Bucca Di Beppo?" His eyes shined in anticipation and hope as she laughed lightly, seemingly taken aback slightly, but in a good way.

"I'd love to Sam." She said with a grin.

"Great! Pick you up at eight then?" She questioned.

"Perfect, see you then." She replied with a hint of excitement on her scent.

"Awesome, and Jess, thanks." He smiled and began to turn away.

She quirked and eyebrow and frowned as she questioned him, "For what Sam?"

He met her eyes and held the gaze a moment, a smile on his lips as he tuned away, limping slightly as he went his way, bum and thigh still aching.

He held a smile, every positive emotion swelling within his heart, and if he had a tail, it would be wagging.


	4. Christmas Eve 1994

Christmas Eve, 1994

Snowflakes fluttered down, crystals glittering in the soft pale moonlight that lit the Montana landscape. Pine trees were covered in a thick coat of snow, landscape fluffy white and sparkling in the late night air.

The large brown wolf pup sat watching the flakes fall, bright hazel eyes flicking quickly to follow each one as it fell to the ground. His eyes were sad and searching as he watched each flake, wishing upon them before the softly settled with their friends on the frigid ground.

A larger dark blonde wolf trotted through the thick snow over to the pup who sat up on a small boulder, his green eyes were curious as he came up next to his younger sibling, wandering what was bothering the small wolf.

"Hey Sammy, what's up with you tonight?" Dean asked Sam as he bumped him softly with his muzzle.

Sam sighed and looked at his older brother, giving a slight shiver from under his fluffy, puppy coat.

"Dean, why can't we have a normal Christmas?" Sam asked softly, sadness in his voice.

Dean cocked his head slight and eyed his younger sibling curiously.

"You mean in a house with a tree and presents and stuff?" Dean asked with sarcasm.

Sam nodded back, eyes searching his older brother for answers.

"Well, because this is our normal family Christmas, Sammy. This is what the pack always does to celebrate." Dean said simply, jumping up beside his brother he lay down next to him and laid his chin on his paws.

Sam was silent for a moment as he stared up at the stars and moon, thin clouds moving slowly as the cold wind blew softly on the almost still night.

"… I wish Mom was alive." Sam said quietly as his gaze went down to his paws and his ears drooped.

Dean's ears dropped and he gave his younger sibling a sympathetic look.

"Me too, Sammy."

The two brothers stared out over the snow covered landscape as they waited for their father's call. Sam thinking of a different life as Dean thought back to his mother and the brief memories of the pack he had once known.

He could still feel his mother comforting kisses, her human hands embracing him in a hug, or her wolf muzzle nuzzling him in affection. Her bright blue eyes watching him with warmth and love as her played with his father, her curly blonde hair, and her shining blonde coat as she ran through the woods.

Dean sighed at the memories of his mother, wanting so bad for her presence to be there with them now. He looked to Sam, his sad eyes searching the empty landscape for some kind of answer. Dean nuzzled him and whined softly, trying to cheer up his little brother.

Sam perked his ears a bit as he caught a glimpse of fur flashing off in the distance. He lifted his head and watched as the thing began to move closer, snow splashing around it in a shower of glittering flakes. He scented the air, as the other animal was upwind, but no scent came. He nudged Dean and pointed with his muzzle as it drew closer from the valley beneath.

Dean stood protectively over his brother, ears strained as he listened for what or who the intruder might be. As it approached he saw it was a wolf, bright blonde fur almost glowing in the moonlight. His breath hitched as the resemblance between his own mother and this wolf was undeniably close.

The brothers watched in curiosity as the wolf grew closer, neither able to call for their father as they were captivated by its beauty. The wolf started up the small hill they were on, Dean tensing at its closeness but still unable to react as he swore it was his very own mother heading for them. Blue eyes caught the moonlight, a smile on it's face as it's tongue lolled happily from it's muzzle.

It was within twenty feet of them now, climbing the rocks quickly, Sam rose with a wagging tail, Dean holding his breath as it approached. It bounded up toward them, mere feet away… the faded into nothing in mid air, leaving only a soft breeze as it disappeared.

Dean sucked in the breeze, the scent of his mother coursing through him, a desperate whine escaping his throat. Sam's tail stopped as he looked about in confusion.

"Dean… Dean, what was that?" Sam asked, bumping his older brother with a persistent muzzle.

Dean gulped, looking around with wide eyes as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Dean, that was mom, wasn't it? I could feel her, she was here! That was her!" Sam said in an ecstatic voice, jumping at his brother to get his attention.

Dean whirled around, sniffing the air as he tried to find her, he had to find her, he had to bring her back to their family.

"Gotta find her, gotta find her…" Dean thought, taking his nose to the ground as he desperately searched for some kind of clue.

Sam's tail and ears drooped as he watched his brother, he came up beside Dean and stepped in front of him, eyes locking as he looked at his brother.

"She's gone Dean, she is, but I think that was her spirit or something letting us know she's still with us, watching over us…" Sam said softly to his brother.

Dean nodded, nuzzling his brother as he let out a sad sigh.

"I know Sammy, I know… I just wish it were her…" He said quietly.

A soft howl from atom the mountain made them both turn and look up, a blonde wolf could be seen atop a boulder that protruded from the mountain side. Her howl was loving and warm, a comfort in the cold night.

Sam and Dean joined in, howls echoing on and on even as the blonde wolf disappeared into the night air, presence lingering forever in the hearts of her sons.


End file.
